This invention relates to the support and positioning of cooking utensils, particularly by a galley stove.
A galley stove is one that is intended for marine operation. Such a stove requires a gimbal mounting in order to accommodate the roll and the pitch of the vessel on which it is used. In addition it is important to stabilize the cooking utensil placed on such a stove and properly position the cooking utensil with respect to the burner flame. In the usual case, relative stability is provided by the gimbal mounting, but this does not completely compensate for roll and pitch of the vessel. There are inevitable transient disturbances which often disturb the cooking utensil that is placed on the stove. In addition, in order to make the most efficient use of heating, it is important that the cooking utensil be properly located with respect to the flame.
In the ordinary arrangement, there is no provision to assure proper support and positioning of the cooking utensil. The result is that a transient disturbance in the vessel will often cause the cooking utensil to change its position on the galley stove. Even under calm conditions the cooking utensil is not usually placed in the best position for making the most effective heat transfer.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to facilitate the support and positioning of cooking utensils. A related object is to facilitate the support and positioning of cooking utensils on galley stoves. A related object is to facilitate support and positioning despite pitch and roll motions that accompany the movement of the vehicle in which the stove is mounted.
Another object of the invention is to achieve proper support and positioning of cooking utensils, particularly for galley stoves.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a mechanically simple and inexpensive mechanism for the positioning and support of cooking utensils on stoves, particularly stoves that are intended for shipboard use.
A further object of the invention is to achieve proper positioning and support by a mechanism which can be controlled from the front of the stove, away from the burner flame, in order to avoid the possibility of injury or burn to the user.